Vigília
by vitanuova
Summary: Henry reencontra uma antiga amante e relembra de acontecimentos dolorosos vividos há mais de trezentos anos.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic livremente inspirada nas personagens criadas por Tanya Huff.

* * *

I.

Eu estava andando pelo parque e de repente, senti. Na verdade, o melhor seria dizer, ouvi. Um ruído suave, como a seda roçando uma superfície . Quase imperceptível. Poderia jurar, partindo apenas da minha intuição, que era um outro vampiro. Só um vampiro conseguiria se mover daquela maneira, se confundindo com o vento. Nos dias que se seguiram eu fiquei alerta.

Meu instinto mandava defender meu território, mas eu não encontrei nada de concreto além do som no parque e da sensação de estar sendo observado. Eu tinha certeza. A certeza dos meus sentidos desenvolvidos e de anos de experiência. Fosse quem fosse, fazia tudo muito bem feito, pois eu ainda estava na expectativa.

Cerca de uma semana depois, eu tive algo de real. Eu levara Vicki para jantar em um novo restaurante, quando senti o perfume. Algo muito difuso, perdido entre os odores dos alimentos e dos corpos das pessoas. O perfume era uma espécie de intrusão naquele ambiente. Uma lembrança que, mesmo sem saber precisar, me dava um misto de alegria e aperto na garganta.

Paguei a conta, enquanto descia as escadas, pedi a Vicki que me esperasse na porta. Ela me olhou interrogativa, mas obedeceu. Voltei ao andar superior, mas em vez de retornar ao terraço, alcancei o telhado por uma das janelas dos fundos. Deslizei com cuidado e não tardei a vê-la. Usava uma calça jeans rasgada, uma túnica de seda escura e botas. O longo cabelo negro era inconfundível.

E o cheiro de jasmins veio ainda mais intenso, trazido pelo vento. Ela sentiu minha presença. Saltou com agilidade para a parte lateral, e de lá para o chão. Eu a segui. Repeti seus movimentos com a agilidade da nossa espécie.

Ela ia fugir, mas eu a retive pelo braço.

-Gianna?

-Largue-me, por favor_**...**_

A voz não mudara em quase quatrocentos anos. O tom sério e grave de Gianna. O modo como ela disse 'por favor.' Era uma lembrança intolerável. E eu a chamara sem pensar

pelo diminutivo de Giovanna, _Gianna_...

Soltei seu braço automaticamente. Ela entrou no beco e dissolveu-se na escuridão. Eu fui encontrar Vicki. Ela me olhou: eu não devia estar com a cara boa, pois acabara de ver um fantasma.

* * *

-Quem é essa mulher, Henry?

Eu continuei calado. Há menos de uma hora eu falara um nome que eu não ousava pronunciar. E eu sempre acreditei que o nome era indissociável da coisa, uma forma de evocá-la. Daí a minha recusa sistemática.

-Estou esperando a resposta.

Eu resolvi colocar as coisas em outros termos

-Não é uma mulher, é uma vampira. A família dela, principalmente o avô e o pai, prejudicaram muitas pessoas. Eles contribuíram para a desgraça e morte de uma pessoa que me era muito querida. Não me pergunte mais nada, porque eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

-Acha que ela veio atrás de vingança?

-Não sei, realmente.

-Por que não contou que ela estava nos vigiando?

-Ela não quer nada com você, Vicki. Se quisesse fazer mal, já teria feito.

-Por que ela está atrás de você, Henry? Vocês eram amigos? Amantes?

Vicki não obteve resposta. Mas neste caso, o silêncio falava mais do que qualquer palavra.

-Vou levá-la em casa. Coloque o seu casaco.

Ela não se opôs. Estava bastante contrariada.

* * *

No dia seguinte ele não apareceu. Vicki ficou preocupada. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele finalmente atendeu o celular.

-Onde andou?

- Ocupado, não se preocupe estou bem.

-Posso ajudá-lo, Henry? Já a encontrou?

Uma pausa. Ele recuperou a linha de raciocínio rapidamente.

-Eu não a estou caçando, Vicki.

-Vai deixá-la invadir seu território?

-Acho que não é bem o caso. Depois nos falamos.

Desligou.

* * *

_No princípio eu pensei em arruiná-los financeiramente. O velho Guido era extremamente apegado às coisas materiais. O filho então, nem se fala. O velho tinha dois netos, um garoto __de doze anos , e a menina que tinha no máximo cinco.__Quando eu parti eu deixei espiões bem pagos encarregados de vigiá-los. Em __Paris, onde me refugiei, eu recebia relatórios completos. O filho do velho ficara viúvo. Os negócios prosperavam. Quando eu senti que a raiva havia baixado, que eu podia raciocinar friamente, retornei a Florença para realizar a minha vingança._

_Fui introduzido no convívio das grandes famílias florentinas, principalmente os Médici. __Aos poucos descobri que a grande expectativa dos Varesi, tanto no plano financeiro,__como no social, era arranjar um grande casamento para Giovanna. Eu ri das pretensões __daqueles burgueses, mas quando eu vi a garota, confesso que fiquei impressionado. __Era magnífica. Senti que ela era o instrumento perfeito para a minha vingança. Eu destruiria os Varesi, degradando aquela filha amada e protegida._

* * *

Gianna estava faminta. Desde que entrara no território de Fitzroy se alimentava pouco. Quando a sede era intolerável, preferia saciá-la em algum lugar distante do centro. Não ligava para a questão territorial, mas a ideia de tocar alguma coisa que era dele a incomodava.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Quando ela retornou, ele estava de pé no quarto. Olhava a rua suja pela janela.

-Como tem passado, Giovanna?

-Bem.

-Por que anda me seguindo?

Ela demorou um instante a responder.

-Preciso conversar com você.

-Por que não me procurou ao invés de ficar me vigiando.

-Não sei. Talvez porque você não seja exatamente receptivo a visitas de vampiros em seus domínios.

-Está com medo de mim?

-Não é medo Henry, é respeito. Você está no seu direito. Faz parte da sua natureza.

-Se vamos conversar é melhor pegar as suas coisas, não sei como aguenta este hotel infecto.

-Estou bem aqui, não ligo para luxos.

-Você não liga desde quando?

-Eu mudei muito, Henry.

-Pegue o que é seu, eu arrumo outro lugar. Não me faça perder tempo.- ele falava com certa rispidez.

-Tudo bem. Só preciso encerrar a conta.

-Já fiz isso. Você tem algo além da mochila?

Gianna fez um sinal negativo.

* * *

Ele abriu a porta . Não se deteve na sala, nem mostrou o resto do apartamento. Só indicou o quarto onde ela iria ficar. Era um quarto pequeno, mas confortável.

-Por que a sua casa, Henry?

-Porque amanhã você vai embora, então realmente não faz diferença.

-Eu poderia usar um computador?

Ele indicou um notebook sobre uma cadeira. Em seguida deixou-a sozinha.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois ele voltou. A porta estava aberta. Ela estava sentada tranquilamente, manuseando o notebook.

-Está com sede?

Ela olhou para ele, mordeu o lábio inferior – ele se lembrava daquele movimento- e finalmente respondeu:

-Eu sempre tenho sede, mas mantenho meu autocontrole. A ioga ajuda.

Ele mandou um sorriso debochado.

-Bem, eu vou me alimentar, se quiser ir...

-Não, obrigada. Fico aqui mesmo.

Ela voltou a trabalhar calmamente no computador. Ele se afastou.

* * *

_Ele a vira pela primeira vez na noite de Natal, na igreja de santa Maria Novella. Escutara falar __da beleza daquela filha de banqueiros, mas não sentira curiosidade. Tudo que dizia respeito aos Varesi lhe incitava o desprezo. Não obstante, aquela jovem de dezoito anos era celebrada por toda Florença. Dizia-se que desde Simonetta Vespucci, Florença não conhecia uma mulher tão formosa. __Boatos corriam pela cidade. Era consenso que o pintor Onorio Marinari nela se inspirara para criar uma nova Judite – morena, com traços sedutores . Outros diziam que ela era a modelo de uma Santa Cecília, de Carlo Dolci. E que ele a perseguira por toda parte, fazendo esboços para utilizar na pintura._

_Nada disso despertara o interesse de Henry Fitzroy, ainda que ele reconhecesse que a pintura __de Marinari era suntuosa. Os boatos, em sua opinião, eram obra da própria família da __moça, homens cruéis e arrivistas, que provavelmente visavam um bom casamento. __Portanto, naquela noite ele havia entrado em santa Maria Novella apenas para acompanhar __um conhecido e notório devasso, Marcelo Doni.._

_A presença de Giovanna Varesi foi anunciada por um grande silêncio. Enquanto ela caminhava, __as pessoas paravam para olhá-la. A contragosto, Fitazroy teve que reconhecer que __era mesmo linda. A pele era rosada, os dentes perfeitos, o corpo de estátua grega. E o rosto, __o perfil puríssimo do quadro de Marinari. Ele tinha o privilégio de vê-la em carne e osso, vestida de brocado azul claro. Quase não trazia joias, só um colar de pérolas. A cabeça __coberta por um manto branco. O perfume também lhe chamara a atenção. Ela usava uma f__ragrância rara para a época, cujo aroma que se destacava era o dos jasmins._

_Quando se deu conta que havia se perdido na contemplação, deu as costas irritado consigo mesmo. Ela era bonita, sim, mas era fruto de uma família que ele considerava a escória. __Uma ideia o consolou: ela era o instrumento perfeito para os seus fins. Tudo dependeria do __efeito que ele teria sobre ela, mas a história provava que as mulheres sempre o tinham em __alta conta._

_

* * *

-Entre, por favor._

Giovanna permaneceu na porta. Não deu um passo. Ele chegou mais perto. Sentiu que ela teve o impulso de se afastar, mas forçou o próprio corpo a não se mover.

- Queria mostrar a vista. O quarto é o lugar de onde se vê melhor a cidade.

Ele se dirigiu até a imensa parede de vidro. Instantes depois ele sentiu que ela estava perto.

-É mesmo muito bonita.

Ele sorriu, com encanto. Ela desviou os olhos para além dele. Ainda estava parada, talvez para não se mostrar intimidada.

Então ele fez uma coisa ousada. Aproximou-se ainda mais.

-Você tem medo de mim, Giovanna?

- Não, Henry.- o tom de voz era seco, parecia não estar disposta a falar.

Ele riu. Levantou a manga da camisa e colocou o pulso na altura do rosto dela.

-Beba. Você está precisando. Está pálida, irritada...

Não chegou a completar o que dizia, porque rapidamente ela ficou de frente para ele e forçou seu braço para baixo. Ele sentiu um arrepio. Finalmente Gianna o tocara. E novamente ela o desconcertou. Ficou na ponta dos pés, afastou a gola da camisa e cravou os dentes na base de seu pescoço. Ele sentiu os lábios dela contra a sua pele, as mãos também estavam apoiadas em seu peito. Foi breve, porém delicioso. Ela realmente tinha muito autocontrole. Depois ela parou e ele sentiu apenas sua língua massageando levemente os ferimentos. Aquilo foi como uma corrente elé segurou-a com força pela garganta, até suspendê-la do chão e encostou-a na parede. Soltou-a lentamente e depois beijou-a na boca, quase mordendo,com a consciência de que era algo que desejava fazer desde que tornara a colocar os olhos nela. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, com a mesma agressividade que ele impusera. Depois ele a envolveu num abraço e começoua enredar uma de suas mãos pela cabeleira lisa e negra. A outra deslizou pelas costas até alcançar as nádegas. Chegou perto do seu ouvido e disse com uma voz rouca:

-Por que raios tinha que cortar o cabelo, Gianna?

Ela não disse nada. Foi se desvencilhando com delicadeza. Ele sentiu vergonha por ter se exposto, mas não do prazer que sentira ao tocá-la.

-Obrigada pelo sangue, Henry. Boa noite.

* * *

**OBS. Os links para ver as pinturas citadas no capítulo estão na página do meu perfil.**


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Abriu a porta sem bater. Ela não se abalou. Estava lendo tranquilamente o jornal, recostada na cabeceira da cama.

-O que foi?

-Posso entrar?

Ela sorriu discretamente. Henry não gostou muito. Gianna parecia tranquila. Ele esperara outra coisa.

-Vai ficar de pé?- ela parecia estar se divertindo com o desconcerto dele.

Ele sentou na beira da cama. Não percebeu um único movimento da parte dela. Ficou mais satisfeito. Ela estava se controlando. Sinal de que ele ainda a perturbava. Lembrou novamente do beijo. Era provavelmente a décima vez que ele se lembrava.

-Vou encontrar a Vicki. Espero que não se incomode em ficar sozinha.

-De forma alguma. Para ser bem franca, gosto muito do modo como você se comporta com essa moça. Ela faz bem a você, Henry.

-Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa. – ele falou com uma ponta de veneno na voz.

Antes de sair do quarto, Henry perguntou:

-O que você carrega nesta bendita mochila, Giovanna?

-Nada de especial, fique à vontade para olhar, se quiser...

Com a maior falta de cerimônia, ele abriu a mochila e espalhou o conteúdo sobre a cama:duas blusas de seda, carteira, passaporte, calcinhas, uma velha edição de **A divina comédia** e outra mais moderna, mas também em péssimo estado, dos **Sonetos**, de Shakespeare. Ele havia dado a Gianna um exemplar desse livro no passado. Tornou a colocar tudo no lugar. Deu de ombros e falou num tom falsamente irônico.

-Ainda lê as mesmas coisas... Parou no tempo Giovanna?

-Digamos que fizeram com que eu parasse.

Ele foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

-Como estão as coisas?- quis saber Vicki.

Estavam no escritório dela. Coreen já tinha saído. Ela notou que ele estava estranhamente calado. Quanto mais sua visão piorava, mais a sua intuição se desenvolvia.

-Giovanna está no meu apartamento.- o nome parecia queimar sua língua.

-Ficou louco? Sabe ao menos o que ela quer?

Silêncio.

-Ouviu o que eu disse, Henry?

-Claro. Ela quer conversar. Só pode ser sobre o que aconteceu no passado...

-E ...?

-Deve ter vindo para liberar o ressentimento. Se bem que está muito calma. Nenhuma agressão ou queixa, até agora.

-É muito estranho. Não está com medo?

Henry lembrou do beijo. Sim estava com medo, mas não o tipo de medo que Vicki imaginav. Disfarçou.

-Não estou nem mesmo preocupado. Vampiras problemáticas são todas iguais. E vamos parar de falar dela. Como vai o seu querido Celluci?

Vicki percebeu claramente que ele estava querendo mudar de assunto. Não insistiu mais.

* * *

Henry ainda estava irritado. Não sabia precisamente qual o motivo, mas o episódio da véspera,em seu quarto, o incomodava. Em primeiro lugar ele sabia que ele a fizera entrar e que ele a provocara. Ele estava repetindo as mesmas fraquezas do passado. E ela parecia estranhamente segura. Sim, ele perdera o controle de seus sentidos, mas ela não. Alguém havia aprendido alguma coisa.

_Ele a seguira por Florença, até ser apresentado e depois disso agira deliberadamente. Sabia ser encantador quando queria. A aparência de juventude, mascarando sua verdadeira natureza, facilitara o trabalho. Giovanna era uma moça calma. Não possuía o talento de uma conversação mundana. No começo ele encontrara certa dificuldade em envolvê-la. Mas depois descobriram uma grande afinidade: a arte. Florença era o local propício para a amizade entre dois seres que tinham a mesma inclinação pelas coisas belas, principalmente a pintura.__Giovanna sabia que ele era inglês, e parte dela se sentia lisonjeada pela permanência de um jovem tão culto no lugar onde nascera. Ele também era bastante gentil com Pietro, seu irmão._

_O fato de ser estrangeiro o colocava numa espécie de limbo diante da família dela. Pietro __finalmente a levara consigo para ver algumas obras adquiridas por Henry. __Ela vira alguns de seus próprios trabalhos e gostara. Marcelo Doni sugerira que ele pintasse um retrato de Giovanna. Pietro achava que depois da pintura de Marinari, dificilmente __alguém se animaria a retratar a irmã, mas se o inglês queria brincar de artista...__Henry intimamente concordava com ele, mas seria uma boa desculpa para ficar perto dela._

"_E a senhora, o que acha?"_

"_Eu gosto de pintura, mas quem deve saber é o senhor. O senhor é o artista."_

"_Então aceitaria posar pra mim?"_

_Ela olhara para o irmão. Ele sorria._

"_Se meu avô permitir."_

_O avô era o velho abutre, Guido Varesi. Pietro afiançou que o avô não faria oposição. __Assim, graças à sugestão de Doni, ele teria um bom pretexto para ficar perto dela._

* * *

_Gianna deixou a janela aberta. Sabia que estava entrando em um caminho sem volta. __Se o avô e o pai descobrissem... Receber um rapaz estrangeiro e desconhecido em seu __quarto era uma falta grave. Eles o matariam sem pena. Ela se preocupava também como __ele chegaria ali, sem quebrar o pescoço ou ser apanhado. _

_O seu maior do medo, era o medo de que algo acontecesse a Henry. Ele era incomparável. Parecia ter mais vida do que as outras pessoas. Não dava importância __a coisas como dinheiro ou posição. __Na ansiedade em que se encontrava, Gianna pegou um livro. Era __**La divina commedia**__. Gostava __imensamente de Dante Alighieri. Procurou sua passagem favorita, o encontro do poeta com __Paolo e Francesca, no Inferno. Leu silenciosamente, depois fechou os olhos para degustar __a beleza dos versos. Foi interrompida por ele, que recitava suavemente por cima de seu ombro._

_**Quando leggemmo il disïato riso  
esser basciato da cotanto amante,  
questi, che mai da me non fia diviso,***_

_Sabia que tinha corado. Sabia que estava apaixonada e que finalmente aconteceria. Não teria forças para resistir. Aquele era o homem que ela amava. E ela o amava como Francesca amara __Paolo, a despeito de tudo._

* * *

Eu percebi que ela tinha se apaixonando por mim. No início eu a encontrava todas as noites, mas era tudo inocente. Nunca havia sido tocada por um homem. Mas eu sabia que ela me desejava. Eu sentia um pouco de pena, quando eu a tocava e ela ficava toda trêmula, não conseguia dizer não. Era fácil para um vampiro entrar no quarto. Depois que nos tornamos amantes, eu passava as noites fazendo amor com ela e depois saía antes do amanhecer. Ela jurava que agora os dias não tinham mais importância ou graça. Gianna vivia em função da noite, porque era a nossa hora.

* * *

OBS. Tradução

___***"Ao lermos que nos lábios osculara **__**  
**____**O desejado riso, o heróico amante, **__**  
**____**Este, que mais de mim não se separa**_


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Cheguei em casa. Senti de cara que ela não estava. Possivelmente estava circulando pelo meu território. Ou quem sabe tinha saído para evitar outra cena como a do dia anterior. O melhor que eu podia fazer era seguir o conselho de Vicki e me livrar dela. Eu não pensava em matá-la, mas apenas saber o que ela queria...

* * *

_**Eu estava muito satisfeito comigo mesmo. Ela estava apaixonada por mim. **_

_**Então eu passei a cometer pequenas crueldades. Deixava de aparecer, preferindo perder a noite jogando ou com outra mulher. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Quando eu fiquei uma semana sumido, senti que ela estava muito magoada. Ficara sabendo da minha diversão. O irmão e Marcelo tinham participado de algumas das noitadas mais escandalosas.**_

_**Ela realmente ficou triste. Eu menti descaradamente, dizendo que havia feito tudo de propósito, para afastar suspeitas. Uma das coisas que mais me alegrava era conduzir suas emoções. Ela ia para onde eu determinava. Mas chegou a um ponto em que eu percebi que ela estava ferida. Eu a magoara. Não que me importasse de verdade, mas se ela resolvesse romper, todo o trabalho que eu tive estaria perdido.**_

_**Foi aí que eu comprei a esmeralda. Procurava alguma coisa que servisse de desculpa para ela **__**me perdoar. Não precisava ser grande coisa, mas aquele pingente apareceu na minha frente. Era bastante bonito, até para uma moça rica como Giovanna Varesi.**_

_**Eu me apresentei para passar a noite com ela. Ela me recebeu com reservas. Sua confiança **__**em mim estava abalada, pela primeira vez, desde que nos conhecíamos. Em vez de me repreender, ficou em silêncio, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas**_

_**Mas deixou que eu a despisse. Ela era extraordinariamente dócil comigo. Só quando ficou nua eu dei o presente, um fio de ouro com o pingente: uma esmeralda em formato gota. A estrutura onde a pedra estava engastada era cravejada de diamantes. Ela ficou muito feliz: eu a consolara, eu a iludira mais uma vez. **_

_**Eu só estava esperando a oportunidade. Esperava que a família firmasse um bom contrato de **__**casamento para fazer a história desandar. Eles iriam passar vergonha. Quanto mais rico e **__**poderoso o noivo, maior seria o vexame dos Varesi.**_

* * *

Ela tocou a campainha. Não tinha a chave. Fui abrir muito contrariado. Depois dei as costas e rumei para o meu quarto. Fiquei pasmo quando percebi que ela me seguira. Mas achei que era uma boa ocasião para acabar com aquele suspense barato.

-O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

-Vim atender a um pedido do meu avô.

Aí soou meu alarme. Nada que viesse do avô dela poderia ser bom. Será que o velho pedira a ela que se vingasse? A curiosidade apertou.

-O que aquele velho nojento fez você prometer?

Ela se aproximou bastante, tanto que senti o seu cheiro. Era delicioso.

-Vim lhe pedir desculpas, em nome da minha família.

Fiquei surpreso, nunca esperei por isso.

-Seu avô lhe contou o que fez?

-Não, Henry. Ele só disse que durante a sua vida prejudicou tanta gente, que ele não saberia dizer exatamente que mal fez a você. Mas imaginava que devia ser alguma coisa muito ruim, para você ter feito o que fez comigo.

Eu fiquei irritado.

-Seu avô sempre foi um hipócrita. E você, uma tola.

Ela virou as costas e saiu.

Eu estava fumegando de ódio. Acho que se ela não tivesse se retirado eu teria dito mais ofensas. De repente eu escutei o barulho. Ela estava saindo. Instintivamente fui atrás e consegui alcançá-la no corredor.

-Está indo aonde?

Ela não respondeu, continuou avançando na direção da escada. Ela com certeza não iria esperar o elevador. Eu segurei seu braço com força, para machucá-la, se preciso. Ela só fez um movimento, e me arremessou com força na parede, que ficou bem danificada.

Eu me levantei e continuei provocando:

-Pela primeira vez você se comporta como uma vampira de verdade. Na maior parte do tempo você parece ter gelo nas veias.

Giovanna estava trêmula. O corpo estava retesado.

-Não se aproxime de mim, Henry... Estou indo embora.

Estava mesmo. O olhar era o mesmo daquela noite em que eu lhe dera o colar. De algum modo eu a ferira.

Um vizinho abriu a porta. Eu sabia que ela não iria me enfrentar na frente de um humano.

-Vamos sair daqui, por favor.- e segurei seu cotovelo com delicadeza.

Tornamos a entrar no apartamento. Ela estava mais calma, mas a manga da jaqueta jeans estava rasgada e ela não soltava a mochila. Estava esperando o sujeito curioso entrar para partir. Senti que era a hora de recuar, cheguei bem perto dela e falei:

-Não quis ofender você, mas estava com muita raiva...

Ela havia recobrado o controle.

-Sinto muito ter revidado. Vou pagar o conserto da parede...

Mas a mochila continuava na mão. Aquilo estava me deixando nervoso. Tirei a mochila da mão dela e joguei no sofá. Ela ia protestar, mas eu agarrei-a pela cintura e dei-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela tentou me afastar, mas só conseguiu enfiar as unhas no meu pescoço. Não a larguei. Gianna parou de resistir e foi de um extremo ao outro, me agarrou com tanta vontade que até eu me surpreendi. Ela falou no meu ouvido:

-Não tenho medo de você, Henry.

-Eu sei que não tem. É por isso que nunca aprende.

-Você... é pior do que eu. Além de tudo é cego.

Preferi fingir que não estava entendendo, mas estava. Eu a levei para o meu quarto, quando ela caiu sentada na cama, riu.

-Henry, você é muito bom mentindo para si mesmo.

Eu me deitei sobre ela e travei seus pulsos.

-É melhor me soltar ... -ela ameaçou.

-Tudo bem, se prefere assim. -zombei.

Ela me puxou para perto dela e em poucos segundos toda a minha autoconfiança e superioridade tinham desaparecido.

Mas eu a fizera perder o controle...

Estávamos empatados.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Na noite seguinte, saímos juntos. Eu resolvi me alimentar numa boate. Ela não se aproximou. Não sei como ela conseguia controlar a sede. Gianna não se alimentou em meu território, na minha presença. Mas quando saimos, eu a levei pela mão para um beco escuro, ali perto.

Imediatamente eu a empurrei contra a parede e nós começamos a nos tocar. Era muito bom.O corpo dela tremia junto ao meu. Minhas mãos deslizando sobre as costas, de cima a baixo. Eu a beijei com violência, mordendo seus lábios sem me preocupar com mais nada a não ser o prazer. Ela me segurou com força, abriu um pouco a minha camisa, cravou os dentes em meu ombro e tomou o meu sangue. Era delicioso e muito íntimo. Ela me deixou meio zonzo. Beijou meu pescoço e minha nuca e falou em voz baixa.

-Vou ficar esperando no carro, não demore.

Aquele 'não demore' provavelmente era inocente, mas eu senti um arrepio de desejo.

Voltei para a boate, para caçar novamente. Tomar o meu sangue era a maneira mais simples de se alimentar sem me deixar agressivo. Levei cerca de vinte minutos. Quando voltei, ela estava muito quieta, sentada no banco do carona. No momento em que eu ia entrar no carro, ouvi uma voz conhecida:

-Como tem passado, Fitzroy?

Era Celluci. Tinha estampado no rosto um sorrisinho esperto.

-Muito bem, e você?

Quando percebi, Gianna tinha saído, dado a volta e se colocado ao meu lado.

Ele olhou-a aprovadoramente, dos pés à cabeça.

-Bem, não vai me apresentar à sua amiga, Fitzroy?

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, ela estendeu a mão para ele.

-Giovanna Varesi.

-Mike Celluci, senhorita.

Eles sorriram, provavelmente por causa da coincidência dos nomes italianos, mas eu não gostei. Toleravacom Vicki porque eles tinham uma história antes que eu a conhecesse, mas com ela, não.

-Vamos embora, Gianna.

Ela voltou para dentro do carro. Quando eu me instalei no banco do motorista, Celluci se inclinou e disse:

-Eu vi você namorando no beco, Fitzroy. Mas não se preocupe, não vou falar nada para a Vicki.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

-Cuidado com ele, moça bonita.

Gianna esticou o pescoço para fazer contato visual.

-Não se preocupe, Signore Celluci. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

Acho que foi só aí que ele percebeu que ela era uma vampira.

* * *

-Conhece algum lugar onde eu possa comprar uma jaqueta nova?

-Amanhã fazemos isso.

Ela me olhou de viés.

-Henry, _**amanhã **_eu vou embora.

Eu falei despreocupadamente:

-Gianna, você só vai embora quando me contar o que aconteceu...

Eu fiz uma pausa, mas ela me entendeu.

-Quando você me transformou e me deixou sozinha sem saber o que eu era?

-Exatamente.

-Não quero falar sobre esse assunto. Não mais.

Parei o carro. Estávamos num lugar deserto.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui?

Senti que faltava pouco para recomeçarmos a nos estranhar. Seus olhos chisparam, mas ela ficou calada. Esticou o braço pra pegar a maldita mochila e sair dali. Eu a detive.

-Pode me largar? Já estou cheia disso... Não sou uma das suas amiguinhas, Henry.

-Com certeza não é. Você parou no tempo. Não sei como não passeia por aí vestida de brocado.

-Que história de brocado é essa? Só quero ir embora.

Eu debochei. Ela estava me irritando, eu precisava irritá-la.

-Ah, é verdade. Veio se desculpar pelo **nonno**.

Ela não deu a menor atenção. Então eu travei a porta. Sabia que ela era educada demais para estraçalhar o meu carro. Gianna ficou muda. Olhava para a frente, abraçada com a mochila. Tirei a mão da porta. Minha mão se mudou para cima de sua coxa, eu sentia seu contorno sob o jeans apertado. Eu a puxei para perto de mim. Ela veio sem criar caso. Quando ela sentiu que eu estava empolgado, falou com tranquilidade:

-Não é melhor fazer isso em casa?

Disse um palavrão e a soltei. Liguei o carro. Agora eu estava de cara feia.

-O que foi?

Não respondi.

* * *

Por volta das três da madrugada o meu celular tocou. Era Vicki. Senti que a língua de Celluci era ainda mais solta do que eu pensara.

-Henry?

-Sim, Vicki.

Eu saí do quarto, onde Gianna estava deitada ao meu lado, e fui atender o telefone na sala. Sabia que ela conseguiria escutar a minha conversa, mas eu me sentia desconcertado em falar com uma ao telefone estando na cama com a outra.

-O Mike me telefonou. Disse que viu você com a vampira. Não ficou nada satisfeito.

-Por quê?

-Dois vampiros são demais para a tolerância dele.

-Sinto desagradá-lo, Vicki.

Ela fez uma pausa.

-Vicki?

-Ele falou que viu vocês se agarrando num beco escuro.

-E o que mais que ele disse?

Outra pausa.

-Não vai dizer?

-É melhor não.

Eu menti com desenvoltura.

-Nós não estávamos nos agarrando. Eu estava dando um pouco do meu sangue a ela. Ela não caça em meu território.

-Mas você vai ficar fraco.

-Não, eu me alimentei de novo.

Ela não gostou da solução.

-Mike tem razão. São dois vampiros com sede. Dá na mesma, Henry.

-Pode ser, mas para o meu instinto de preservação do território faz toda a diferença.

-Está dormindo com ela?

Tive vontade de rir. Preferi ser educado e me despedir.

-Boa noite, Vicki. em breve nos falaremos.

* * *

Deitei-me com cuidado. Comecei a acariciar suas costas nuas. Ela nem se mexeu. Então eu me debrucei sobre ela, e ela num movimento rápido se virou. Seu rosto estava pertinho de mim. Eu a beijei, ela suspirou. Paramos para recobrar o fôlego. Gianna me afastou, suavemente.

-Quer mesmo saber o que houve?

Minha intuição me dizia que eu não ouviria nada de agradável.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Ela ficou me olhando. Não se animava a começar. Passei o braço em seus ombros e a trouxe para perto de mim. Eu lembrava de algumas coisas do passado com nitidez.

_**Os Varesi tinham finalmente achado um noivo para Giovanna. Queriam alguém especial, com riqueza, posição e origem ilustre. Pietro, seu irmão, havia confidenciado que um dos Barberini se interessara. Tratava-se de uma família muito influente. Apesar da idade avançada, era um **__**pretendente magnífico. Mas o velho Varesi o descartara. Achara repugnante a ideia de dar **__**a neta a um homem tão velho e doente.**_

_**Foi Marcelo quem chegou com a grande notícia: a família contratara o casamento de Gianna com um jovem da casa di Marsilli. O noivo estava na cidade e eu pude comprovar que a fama de beleza que o precedia não era falsa. Era alto, louro, bem proporcionado. Sua prometida morrera antes do casamento, então a família se voltara para a herdeira dos Varesi. Toda **__**Florença imaginava a riqueza da boda e o par perfeito que aquelas duas belas criaturas **__**formariam. Talvez até pudessem ter sido felizaes juntos se eu não tivesse me colocado em **__**seu caminho. Mas ainda havia tempo.**_

"_**Soube do seu noivado..."**_

"_**Temos que partir, Henry. Não podemos mais ficar aqui."**_

"_**Partir? Por quê?"**_

_**Ela me olhou com estranheza. Eu fingi não perceber. Comecei a beijar seu ombro nu. Gianna **__**se afastou um pouco.**_

"_**Está sugerindo que eu me case com Carlo di Marsilli e continue sendo sua amante?"**_

_**Continuei a acariciá-la, não mostrei sinal de perturbação. Gianna se inclinou e olhou para mim, **__**com sua expressão direta e inocente. Parecia estar me vendo sob um novo ângulo. **_

"_**Por quê?"**_

"_**Não sei do que está falando, minha cara."**_

"_**Jamais gostou de mim..."**_

_**Eu me calei. Ela estava emocionada. A voz soou rouca.**_

"_**Saia, por favor , Henry."**_

_**Virou-se para o outro lado. Ficou deitada de costas para mim, enquanto eu colocava minhas **__**roupas. Obedeci.Não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de remorso.**_

"_**Não volte nunca mais."**_

_**Respondi com ironia:**_

"_**Como quiser, cara Gianna. É um desejo seu que posso cumprir facilmente."**_

* * *

_**Estávamos em uma taverna. Eu, Pietro, Marcelo e um sujeito amigo dele, Tommaso. Tratava-se de um homem vulgar, de origem obscura, que aproveitava para circular num ambiente que não era o seu e extrair vantagens. Eu o vira poucas vezes. Era alto, moreno e devia estar no meio da casa dos vinte. Por duas vezes eu o surpreendera olhando para Giovanna intensamente. Contudo, não me preocupara, pois ela era em todos os aspectos que eu podia imaginar, inacessível a um homem como ele.**_

**_Agora nós jogávamos cartas e Pietro estava ganhando. seu rosto estava aberto em um sorriso _****_tranquilo. Tommaso, ao contrário, mostrava visível irritação. Provavelmente por ser o único _****_entre nós com preocupações reais de dinheiro. Ele olhava de soslaio para mim, em seguida, _****_movia sua atenção para a expressão triunfante de Pietro. Para completar, ambos se apresentavam em avançado estado de embriaguez. _**

**_Eu estava leve, não via a hora de sair definitivamente de Florença. Sentia a necessidade de partir, de dar as costas a tudo aquilo. Não tivera a frieza suficiente para prosseguir. No fundo eu sabia que ela era uma boa moça. O rancor me cegara. _**

**_O jogo corria solto. De repente percebi que a fisionomia de Tommaso mudara. Apesar de estar _****_perdendo, passara a nos encarar com um ar de deboche. _****_Pietro ganhou mais uma vez. O outro levantou da cadeira com um gesto largo. Foi para o fundo do salão procurar o estalajadeiro. Queria mais vinho._**

**"_Viaja mesmo amanhã?"_**

**"_Sem falta."_**

**"_Faz bem. Talvez depois do casamento de minha irmã eu vá visitá-lo."_**

**_Lá no fundo, Tommaso deu uma risada tão forte que acabou cuspindo vinho para todo o lado. _****_Um homem que estava próximo a ele reclamou asperamente. Marcelo parecia apreensivo, e _****_logo foi na direção de Tommaso para contê-lo._**

**"_...a irmã é a puta do inglês."_**

**_Eu ouvi a provocação. Marcelo tentava fazê-lo silenciar, mas ele falava cada vez mais alto. _****_A minha irritação era muito grande. Marcelo Doni, apesar de não saber que eu era um _****_vampiro, sabia desde o começo que Gianna e eu éramos amantes, e por isso estava com _****_medo. Ele tinha motivos, pois se Tommaso sabia só poderia ter _****_sido através dele._**

**"_O que está havendo?"-Pietro percebera que algo estava errado._**

**"_Nada. Vamos embora. Marcelo que cuide dele."_**

**_Tommaso viu que estávamos de pé, nos preparando para sair._**

**"_Vocês... aristocratas, se protegem. Será que vai continuar deixando a irmã dormir com inglês _****_depois do casamento, Varesi?_**

**_Pietro parecia ainda mais tonto com o que escutara. Mas quando as palavras finalmente fizeram sentido, _****_ele respondeu com altivez:_**

**"_Está falando da minha irmã, patife?"_**

**_Eu tentei intervir, mas ele estava com uma expressão perplexa, muito parecida com a da irmã, _****_na noite anterior. Só naquele instante eu reparei na semelhança física entre os dois. _**

**_Consegui _****_tirá-lo dali. Estava alheado. Não dizia nada. Aquela reação me inquietava. Quando chegamos bem perto de sua casa ele estacou._**

**"_O que ele falou é verdade?"_**

**_Respondi, simplesmente:_**

**"_Agora já não tem mais importância._**

**"_Como ela pôde fazer isso? Se meu pai souber, vai matá-la."_**

**_Fiquei surpreso. Achei que ele iria me chamar para tirar satisfações._**

**"_Você não se incomoda?"_**

**"_Claro que sim. Você vai abandoná-la. Se ela se entregou a você, é porque estava apaixonada. _****_Vai ficar louca quando descobrir."_**

**"_Não vai, não. Ela vai se casar e ser feliz. Vai ter filhos... E além do mais, foi ela quem me mandou embora."_**

**"_Você não a conhece como eu. E aqueles dois...Doni e o tal Tommaso, vão desmoralizá-la _****_por toda a cidade."_**

**"_Doni saberá contornar a situação, ninguém ficará sabendo."_**

**_Não tive coragem de dizer mais nada. Segui meu caminho. Quando passei em frente à janela de não pude deixar de olhar. Tudo fechado e no escuro._**

* * *

**_No dia seguinte, ao entardecer, quando me levantei, meu criado me informou que uma tragédia tinha acontecido. Pietro Varesi matara Tommaso em duelo, mas morrera _****_poucas horas depois em consequência da hemorragia provocada pelos ferimentos._**


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

**_Três dias eram transcorridos após a morte de Pietro e eu não conseguira deixar Florença. Estava preocupado com ela. Eu não podia mentir para mim mesmo. Nada de concreto era dito a respeito. Marcelo Doni desaparecera, possivelmente temendo vingança. Mas se os Varesi não o pegassem, eu o faria um dia, com certeza. Iria atrás do idiota e lhe daria a merecida recompensa por sua indiscrição._**

**_Mas eu me sentia preso por não saber notícias de Gianna. O motivo da disputa entre Pietro e Tommaso não ficara claro;a maioria das pessoas parecia acreditar que o jogo era o real motivo. Melhor assim, eu não queria vê-la exposta aos comentários maldosos._**

**_Eu acordei mais cedo que de costume, impaciente. Tomara a decisão de ir pessoalmente descobrir como andava a situação. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Assim que a noite caiu por completo, eu fui direto à casa dos Varesi. Não pensava em falar com Gianna -tinha certeza que ela me desprezava, mas precisava desesperadamente saber como ela estava. Repetia a mim mesmo que não era assunto meu o destino de nenhum deles, mas no íntimo estava agoniado. Eu me sentia culpado._**

**_Encontrei só escuridão e silêncio. A casa não tinha vida. Subi pelo paredão lateral e caminhei com facilidade pelo telhado, como já fizera inúmeras vezes. Entrei pela janela, lá dentro só uma vela ardia fracamente perto da cabeceira da cama. Vi sua camisola branca sobre a colcha vermelha. Ela estava sozinha, deitada, muito quieta. O que me assustou foi o ruído fraco de seu coração. Era um som que eu conhecia bastante bem, porque através dele eu aprendera a reconhecer como ela se sentia._**

**_Havia alguma coisa errada em tudo aquilo. Aproximei-me do leito, sem me preocupar com o barulho. Acho que ela nem notou. Os olhos estavam semicerrados. Quando eu a toquei, não se mexeu. Eu a sacudi com força. Gianna entreabriu os olhos, mas parecia não ter força para mantê-los abertos._**

**_"Fique acordada, Gianna."-eu disse com uma voz enérgica, que conseguia mascarar todo o meu pânico. Ela sempre me parecera tão saudável. Pensei que ela poderia ter ingerido alguma droga, mas não havia nada, a não ser um jarro. Provei, era apenas água._**

**_"Acorde"-supliquei, mas de nada adiantou._**

**_Eu a estava perdendo. Senti um tremor leve, eu sabia o que era aquilo: a essência estava deixando o corpo. O coração estava cada vez mais fraco. Naqueles últimos minutos, só pude ver o desperdício de beleza e de vida que aquela morte prematura representava. A pele branca, o corpo perfeito, os cabelos negros que chegavam até os joelhos, tudo iria virar pó. Giovanna ia morrer. Eu a sacrificara sem pena, sem hesitação._**

**_Abracei o corpo morno, ainda atravessado pelos estertores finais. Cheguei o rosto junto ao meu. Vi o pescoço alvo como uma coluna, sombreado de veias azuladas. O sangue dela me esperava. Eu nunca o havia provado. Então cravei os dentes no pescoço, com força. Precisava fazer aquilo com cuidado, pois estava à beira da morte. Sorvi lentamente aquele sangue. Era delicioso. Quando notei que ela estava partindo, abri a veia do pulso e deixei o sangue correr dentro de sua boca. Ela não teria a força suficiente para sugar. De repente ela ficou imóvel. Estava morta. Mas eu não sabia se tinha dado certo. A aflição em mim continuava._**

**_"Gianna..."_**

**_Ela não respondeu, mas seu braço forçou o meu e ela atacou o corte em meu braço com sofreguidão. Deixei que ela bebesse. Enquanto ela o fazia, eu olhava dentro de seus olhos, para ver se ela tinha noção do que estava acontecendo._**

**_Depois, um pouco fraco eu a deixei, sem dizer uma palavra. Eu fizera uma coisa terrível: ela agora era agora semelhante a mim. Viveria escondida na noite. Dependeria do sangue alheio para sobreviver. Teria quando muito um arremedo de vida, sem casamento, sem filhos, sem morte. Eu a condenara a uma não-vida eterna: para alguém como ela, talvez pior do que a morte. Mas naquele momento não me ocorreu outra solução._**

**_Saí da casa dos Varesi e dei ordens expressas aos criados. Duas horas depois eu estava na estrada rumo à França. Ela ficara para trás. Eu nem me dera ao trabalho de explicar a mudança, de ensiná-la como se alimentar, se proteger, se esconder do dia. Mas agora era tarde. Para mim ela estava perdida para sempre._**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

**_A criada me encontrou. A pequena Chiara, que me era particularmente afeiçoada. Eu parecia quase morta. Não reagia a nada, nem a ninguém. Não conseguia comer ou beber água. Seguia inerte, porém mostrava uma surpreendente intolerância à luz. Meu estado era estranho, mas eles procuravam justificá-lo como uma consequência da morte de meu irmão._**

**_Depois de três dias, meu pai, irritado, entrou em meu quarto e abriu as bandas da pesada cortina. Eu dei um salto e me escondi entre o vão da cama e a parede. Gritava de dor. Horrorizado, ele notou as grandes queimaduras em meus antebraços, que eu usara para proteger o rosto. Fechou imediatamente as cortinas e me olhou com asco. Nunca me esqueci da repulsa seu olhar. Ele ainda não entendia o que eu era, mas já sentia medo e nojo._**

**_Mas só quando eu ataquei a criadinha, obedecendo ao meu instinto natural de beber sangue, é que eles começaram a compreender a gravidade da situação. Foi necessária a força de quatro homens para me conter. Chiara quase morreu: perdeu sangue e seu corpo apresentava ferimentos horríveis – sulcos profundos feitos pelas minhas unhas em sua carne ._**

**_Um dos criados mais antigos de nossa casa, nascido no campo, trouxe à presença de meu avô uma velha. A mulher, após me lançar um olhar piedoso, explicou o que deveria ser feito. Alguém deveria me matar, para dar paz à minha alma e livrar os vivos da praga que eu me tornara. Na hora de me enterrar, eles deveriam seguir um ritual e garantir que a minha cabeça fosse separada de meu corpo._**

**_A repugnância de meu pai chegou ao auge. Ele me temia e desprezava com a mesma intensidade que havia me amado outrora. Não conseguia, contudo, entender como sua filha, tão formosa, se transformara em uma espécie temível de demônio. O avô fez uma série de perguntas à velha sobre meu novo estado. Buscava compreender as vantagens e as limitações dessa condição que jamais pensara existir. Falavam como se eu não estivesse presente. A mulher a tudo respondeu. Depois foi paga e rapidamente dispensada._**

**_Meu pai continuava aterrorizado – já começava a pensar na parte prática da minha destruição. Era inconcebível continuar a abrigar um monstro em casa. Mas meu avô, Guido Varesi, ignorou seus escrúpulos. Sem pestanejar, chamou dois servos e deu as suas ordens. Eles nada entenderam, mas obedeceram fielmente. Seis ovelhas foram introduzidas em meu quarto; uma hora depois elas foram retiradas mortas, secas como palha. A essa altura eu dormia serenamente. Os restos foram incinerados. Meu pai estava escandalizado com a atitude de meu avô. Porém, o velho já havia feito seus planos: o filho permaneceria na cidade, ele partiria comigo, viajando sempre à noite, até chegar a uma velha propriedade na Calábria. O lugar era vizinho a uma aldeia, cheia de rebanhos e camponeses, prontos para saciar a sede da vampira. Não permitiria que ninguém, nem mesmo meu pai, me ferisse._**

* * *

-O velho abutre fez isso? – Henry parecia muito surpreso.

-Fez, Henry. Enquanto sua vida durou, ele a usou para me proteger. Não imagino o que ele possa ter feito a você, mas comigo ele foi perfeito. Nunca me abandonou. Até hoje sinto a sua presença.

Henry deu um sorriso cético. Não se conteve:

-Não seja tola, Gianna.

Ela ficou com uma expressão muito séria. Instantâneamente ele se arrependeu da zombaria. Beijou o seu pescoço, depois veio descendo pelo ombro, até chegar aos seios. Ela se esquivou.

-O que foi?- ele a puxou pela cintura, para junto de si e obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

-Por que sempre estraga tudo?

O ar divertido sumiu de seu rosto.

-Não quis ser grosseiro. Posso odiá-lo, mas se você está aqui é por causa dele. Eu a abandonei quando mais precisava. Não pense que eu não sei disso. Mas agora está feito. Eu já estraguei tudo, não tem mais conserto.

* * *

Ela me olhava, silenciosa, os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos, pareciam esperar por alguma coisa. Eu a beijei. Senti que poderia tirar sangue de seus lábios. Ela era linda. Senti sua língua responder ao contato com a minha e seu corpo se mover voluptuosamente debaixo do meu. Perdemos o fio da conversa. Aquilo que havia sobrevivido entre nós era algo como uma loucura. Eu não podia tocá-la, pois se assim o fizesse, perderia o controle sobre meus sentidos e atos. Aquele era o efeito que ela exercia sobre mim. Pairando sobre tudo o perfume de jasmins que morava em seus cabelos e sua pele.

O velho abutre fizera bem. Ele, mais do que eu mesmo, preservara sua beleza para a eternidade. Eu era uma espécie de escravo. Sim, eu agora o reconhecia. Desde a primeira vez em que colocara os olhos nela naquela velha igreja. A ilusão de que eu a controlava. Seu corpo controlava o meu desejo e desse desejo eu era escravo.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Eu cravei meus dentes em seu seio esquerdo. Ela gemeu de leve, suas costas se arquearam e seu corpo ficou colado ao meu. Eu adorava essa sensação. Seu corpo respondia instintivamente ao meu toque. As suas mãos acariciaram lentamente meu dorso, senti algo, como uma vibração, inexplicável, atravessar todo o meu corpo. Perdi a noção de tudo. Quando enfim nos separamos, ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e continuou a contar.

* * *

**_"Com a minha chegada, a aldeia começou a definhar lentamente. As pessoas adquiriram um aspecto macilento, doentio. Os campos produziam pouco, faltavam as forças necessárias para o cultivo. Os animais também pareciam fracos, pouco desenvolvidos. Eu trouxera a sombra da morte para aquele lugarejo. No entanto eu gostava das pessoas, eram _****_humildes e silenciosas. Viviam numa ignorância total sobre a minha existência, atribuindo seus _****_infortúnios à pobreza ._**

**_Não recebíamos quase visitas. Às vezes o padre aparecia para conversar co meu avô. Meu pai se casara pouco depois de nossa partida. Sonhava em ter uma nova descendência. Filhos melhores, que substituiriam a mim e a Pietro. Mas ele morreu dois anos após a minha transformação, sem ter tido nenhum. Seu coração falhara. _****_Duvido que tenha conseguido esquecer. Eu era uma ameaça que pairava sobre a sua tranquilidade. Nós nunca mais nos vimos._**

**_Circulava na aldeia uma história que eu vivia reclusa por motivo de perturbação mental. Achavam que eu enlouquecera por causa da morte de Pietro. Quando eu vagava à noite pelos campos, não sentiam medo daquela visão fantasmagórica: eu era a louca, que escapava de camisola e cabelos soltos, atraída pela lua._**

**_Eu vivi no campo por vinte e oito anos, até a morte de meu avô. Durante o tempo em que passamos juntos, ele me fez falar de você repetidas vezes. Eu contei aquilo que o meu pudor permitia. Ele _****_combateu em mim o remorso pela morte do meu irmão. Acho que ele gostava de pensar que _****_cada um tinha a sua hora, não adiantava de nada tentar dobrar o destino. Ele sabia que eu _****_pensava muito em você, mas que meu orgulho não me deixava confessar o que ainda sentia. _****_Não tenho do que me queixar. Ele sempre me tratou bem, com uma humanidade que eu não _****_sei se merecia."_**

* * *

-Depois que ele morreu, voltei a Florença. Não imediatamente, é claro. Não podia correr o risco de encontrar antigos conhecidos. Durante esses anos, viajei muito, mas aquela é a minha cidade.

-Você quer dizer o seu território?

Gianna olhou-me com estranheza. Falou com uma suavidade que era muito sua.

-Não somos animais. Não tenho território a defender. A cidade é naturalmente minha porque sou uma coisa muito antiga e pertenço a ela, do mesmo modo que ela me pertence.

-É instinto dos vampiros demarcar e defender seus domínios. Você não é diferente.

-Sim, eu sou. Você sabe perfeitamente disso, Henry. Se eu não fosse, não estaríamos aqui na cama, conversando como um casal comum de mortais. Não sou igual a Christina.

-Como sabe disso?

-Aprendi muita coisa sobre você, ao longo desses anos. Não queira se enganar, vocês têm uma dinâmica semelhante, por isso não conseguem partilhar nada com outros vampiros. Vocês são mais típicos do que eu...

-Já disse que não acredito nisso, Giovanna. Nossa conversa não é nada comum. Estamos falando de morte, não se trata de outro assunto.

-Não vou discutir, seria perda de tempo. Não concordamos sobre a maioria das coisas.

Aí foi a minha vez de sorrir. Ela era muito sensata. Vampiras não costumam ser sensatas. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Nós éramos muito diferentes. Eu a transformara, mas eu não a moldara. Ela se fizera sozinha. A única referência que ela tivera era a sua própria personalidade mortal. E as asas daquele abutre protetor. Lembrei de outro assunto que ocupava a minha mente.

-Talvez tenha razão, Gianna... Bem, eu tenho uma coisa guardada para você, há muito tempo.

Ela enrijeceu levemente contra o meu corpo.

-O que é?

Eu me virei e peguei um pequeno saco de couro da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Coloquei-o dentro de sua mão. Ela sentou-se. O cabelo negro escondia parcialmente seus seios. Estava muito linda, assim concentrada em abrir o presente. Finalmente ela tirou o antigo pingente de esmeralda, que agora pendia de um moderno fio de ouro. Eu notei que ela tomara um choque.

-Ele é novamente seu. Eu o encontrei em um leilão parisiense, no início do século XX.

Gianna estava absorta. Parecia fora do tempo. Abriu um largo sorriso.

-Eu o mantinha sempre comigo, apesar das recordações dolorosas que me trazia. Um dia desapareceu. Não vejo esta joia há muito tempo. Uns duzentos anos...

-Deixe eu colocá-lo, por favor. Gostaria de vê-lo novamente em você.

Ela afastou a cabeleira negra com as mãos. Pus o pingente em seu pescoço, depois olhei-a. A esmeralda voltara para ela. Fulgia em seu colo nu, como naquela noite perdida no tempo. Toquei sua face com as pontas dos dedos. Seu rosto tinha a suavidade da nata fresca. Depois eu a atraí para mim e a beijei com força, do jeito que ambos gostávamos. Tal como no passado, ela havia perdido o pudor inicial, e agora correspondia intensamente às minhas carícias, sem se importar com nada mais. Em poucos minutos a história se perdeu e nós ficamos concentrados, um no corpo do outro. Certas coisas entre nós não mudariam nunca.

-Por que me transformou, Henry?

Resolvi ser honesto, principalmente comigo mesmo.

-Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia perdê-la, Gianna. E você era bonita demais para morrer.

Ela não disse nada.

* * *

Eu estava com ela numa loja do shopping. Ela escolhia um agasalho novo, para substituir a jaqueta jeans que se rasgara. Experimentava um casaco preto, que chegava à altura dos joelhos.

-Gosta?

Fiz um sinal para a vendedora. Ela trouxe um outro, de um azul meio acinzentado.

-Mas é azul claro, Henry. Não é prático.

-Vista só para ver como fica.

Ficou lindo. A cor era parecida com a do vestido que ela usava na primeira vez em que eu a vira, na velha igreja florentina, mas isso eu não diria.

-Na verdade, eu preferia uma jaqueta jeans.

Ignorei.

-Nós vamos levar o azul.-encerrei a questão.

* * *

Quando voltamos para casa, havia um recado de Vicki na secretária eletrônica. Não era algo que ela costumasse fazer, mas creio que ela estava desconfiada sobre a permanência prolongada de Gianna em meu apartamento.

-Preciso dar uma passada no apartamento de Vicki. Quer vir comigo?

-Não, prefiro ficar aqui, se não se importa.

Eu já ia sair, estava com a porta aberta, quando um pensamento me ocorreu.

-Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

Ela sorriu, mas ficou calada. Fechei a porta. Enlacei a sua cintura. Nossos rostos ficaram encostados. Falei bem próximo de seu ouvido:

-Vai fugir de mim?

Ela me beijou primeiro com suavidade, depois a intensidade aumentou e eu senti suas mãos rasgarem a minha camisa. Peguei-a no colo, no instante seguinte eu a jogara em cima da minha cama.

* * *

Quando eu me levantei, ela estava muito quieta. Resolvi que era um bom momento para dar um pulo na casa de Vicki. Não acreditava que ela pudesse partir no meio da noite, quando tínhamos acabado de fazer amor.

Vicki estava bem, mas parecia irritada com a minha distração. Eu me senti culpado por negligenciá-la durante esse período. Há algum tempo ela havia se tornado a minha prioridade. A chegada de Gianna interfeira em nosso relacionamento. Perto dela eu não conseguia raciocinar com a minha clareza habitual.

Voltei cerca de uma hora depois. O apartamento estava vazio, como eu temia. Não pude conter um palavrão. Eu me sentia decepcionado. Gianna deixou pedaço de papel com os endereços e telefones. Mais nada. Nem um mísero bilhete. No quarto eu percebi que ela deixara algo para trás. Em cima da cama, o volume muito gasto de _**A divina comédia**_. Sentei-me e me dispus a folheá-lo. Havia uma espécie de dedicatória recente no livro velho; apenas duas palavras.

**_Sempre,_**

**_Gianna_**

Eu sorri interiormente. Quando eu a reencontrasse, ela iria ver só...

FIM


End file.
